


ART - The Claim of the Pack

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork created to accompany Issaro's story, <i>The Claim of the Pack</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - The Claim of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [issaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Claim of the Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528275) by [issaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaro/pseuds/issaro). 



I was really intrigued by the summary given for Issaro's story and was so pleased when my claim for this story was accepted. I was not disappointed in the slightest. It was a wonderful pleasure to read both this amazing story and it's prequel :)

 **Main Cover:** \- Issaro mentioned a liking for single color artwork and I decided on a B/W (grayscale) as the main image to illustrate the story. Click on the image for larger version.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/321155/321155_original.jpg)

**Main Cover without Text - Click on the image for larger version.**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/321528/321528_original.jpg)

**Alternate Cover:** \- I couldn't resist creating a second 'color' cover :)

**Alternate Cover - Panel 1:**

**Alternate Cover - Panel 2:**

I really do hope you enjoyed the artwork inspired by the story.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Claim of the Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528275) by [issaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaro/pseuds/issaro)




End file.
